


In The Snow

by Pitseleh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Drabble, Family, Femslash, Het, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitseleh/pseuds/Pitseleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry and Mya didn't have much to talk about, these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/gifts).



> Written as a gift for AR, MAY YOUR DAYS BE LONG AND FILLED WITH MYA/SANSA.

Gendry and Mya didn't have much to talk about, these days. They weren't like Arya and Sansa, now playing in the snow; the daughters of Eddard Stark had a common bond, inseparable, forged through both time and blood. It made even their worst arguments disappear, given enough time.

The giant wolf in the snow snapped at a snowball thrown, and Arya made that scowl that meant she was trying not to laugh, and Sansa threw another.

"Do you think..." Gendry began.

"I do." Mya tried to keep from rolling her eyes-- it was more out of habit than real emotion, some times. "Quite often, actually."

Gendry turned away from the window and the wolves playing outside to give her a contrary scowl. "_Do you think_," he snapped, "They'll be happy, after all this?"

The snow kept falling, and Winterfell was white and pure. Mya pulled her eyes away from the almost blinding whiteness, "They look happy enough."

"I mean," Gendry shook his head. He was _trying_, Mya knew, but it was hard, sometimes, to try in return. They were still uneasy around one another, never knowing where their upbringing did or did not excuse them, and where blood stepped in to save them. He was their father, but he was never their _father_. "This is just... just for now. When they're done playing, they'll remember everything." He sighed, and then he said it, all pretense dropped, "Do you think we can make them happy?"

Mya Baratheon took her brother's hand. "I do."


End file.
